The Infants of Olympus
by 27lablover
Summary: You all know the Heroes of Olympus. But what about their children? Series of one-shots of our favorite heroes and their babies. Rated K . Some fluff. (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, etc.) Read and enjoy the humor of the characters and the cuteness of the babies. :-D


**Hola! I got the idea for this story in church this morning when a family with a baby sat in front of us. All I'm going to say is that mass was very entertaining.**

**What this series of one-shots is going to be about are the Heroes of Olympus and their little ones in the future. I ship Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Tratie, Chrisse, and Gruniper, but I might take requests (depending on the ship). **

**Anyway, I'm deciding to spin things off with a Caleo one. (Yes, a little untraditional to the usual Percabeth start. Bite me.) **

**So… Enjoy! **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Calypso admired the soft leaves of one of her many plants. Her garden was very large, extending in the backyard from one side of the house to the other. Yes, her _house_- not her cave. Her house that she shared with her husband in the suburbs of New York City, a place she found both wonderful and disgusting.

After the Giant War, Leo had done the impossible and found Ogygia twice. Calypso had been thrilled to be free, but sad to leave her home and slightly terrified to see the new world. Leo had taken her back to camp, where, after a while, the campers accepted her. Apologies and friendships were made and exchanged between her, Percy, and Annabeth and all was forgiven. Later, Leo and Calypso decided settle down, as did their friends, and begin a new life. Calypso was grateful and relieved to find that you could, indeed, grow a garden in the new world.

In her garden, she had many plants, varying from magical ones she had brought from Ogygia to mortal ones (her favorite being rosemary). Leo sometimes joked about Calypso loving her garden as much as her family. No, not her Titan family- her mortal family. That being Leo and their 3-month-old baby.

Calypso suddenly heard strange noises coming from inside the house. Cautiously, she stood up and walked up to the porch. She opened the door quietly and listened, frowning.

"Goochie, goochie, goo!" said a voice from further inside the house.

_What sort of monster is that? _Calypso wondered as she hurried to the nursery to find her baby and Leo.

"Ah-bigabigabigabiga boo!" the voice exclaimed.

Calypso wondered what in the world it was saying as she came to a halt at the nursery door and rolled her eyes.

It was Leo.

He stood near the crib holding their son, Felix, and was making funny sounds and faces, trying to get his son to laugh.

"Doodly-doodly doo!" he said, scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue. Felix just stared blankly at him. Leo's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Why won't you laugh for Daddy?" he asked Felix. "You laugh all the time for Mommy!"

Felix gurgled a bit and Calypso tried to step forward to try to prevent the oncoming disaster, but was too late when Felix barfed all over Leo's shirt.

Leo yelled in alarm and made a disgusted face. Felix practically shrieked in laughter. "Eww…" Leo complained. "You did that on purpose!"

Felix giggled and Calypso laughed, too, giving away her position.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed. "Don't laugh at this! My shirt just became Puke Central! And it's new, too!"

"I will laugh at what I find funny," Calypso said, smiling as she took the now-cackling Felix from his father's arms. "And we both know that that shirt is _not _new."

Leo stuck his tongue out at her and wiped his shirt off with a baby towel as Calypso stroked Felix's beginnings of brown curls. He nestled against her arms and swiftly fell asleep.

"I swear," Leo said. "That kid can be a total Loki at times."

Calypso frowned. She was still adjusting to how people spoke these days.

"Loki?"

"Oh," Leo replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's the Norse god of mischief."

"Right!" Calypso exclaimed. Felix frowned in his sleep at the sudden loud noise and Calypso's voice softened immediately. "Like in that magical projection, _Thor!_"

"I keep telling you," Leo sighed. "It's a movie, not a magical projection."

"I simply cannot see how mortals can make a picture move like that without magic. But, yes, he can be a little mischievous at times. He gets it from you."

Leo put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "How dare you accuse me of such?"

Calypso bumped him with her elbow lightly and Leo came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, peering at their son. He lightly stroked Felix's nose and grinned when Felix smiled in his sleep.

"But he can also be very sweet like you," Calypso whispered. She leaned over for a quick kiss and Leo happily complied.

And they both gazed at their son.

**Aww! **

**So cute! I had trouble finding the right same for their son. I thought about Dexter, Milo, and even Loki, but I liked Felix. **

**What about you? Did you like the baby? And while we're on the topic, did you like the story? Please tell me in a review! Or a favorite/follow! Sorry for shortness, though. These are supposed to be just quick little one-shots. **

**Now, I'm thinking about Percabeth next. (I don't really know. I might just do whichever one I get inspired for.) So any name ideas? (I'm thinking a girl…) **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other stories! **

**~27lablover**


End file.
